<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WLW prompt requests by ARTIMANE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860522">WLW prompt requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTIMANE/pseuds/ARTIMANE'>ARTIMANE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WLW prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Atypical (TV 2017), Butterfly Soup (Visual Novel), Glee, The Last of Us (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTIMANE/pseuds/ARTIMANE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akarsha/Noelle (Butterfly Soup), Casey Gardner/Izzie, Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Diya/Min-seo (Butterfly Soup), Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WLW prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WLW prompt requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys! I'm gonna start a new series where you guys request prompts in the comments. It has to follow the relationship tags I already have but if you have a different one for your fandom then I might be able to still do it. Also if anybody wants to collab on this I'm cool with that. Trying to improve my writing and to do that I have to write more. So on conclusion, if you have prompts post them in the comments with the requested ship and if you wanna collab and write stories for this series also write it in the comments.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>